


Requests?

by all_for_love



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: 2019, Euphoria, Requests, hbo, jules vaughn - Freeform, rue bennette, tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_for_love/pseuds/all_for_love
Summary: Any requests for a Rue/Jules fic? Send me a direct request or post in the comments and I'll do my best to write whatever you ask for!
Relationships: Rue Bennett & Jules Vaughn, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	Requests?

Send me any requests via direct message or post in the comments! I work in film/tv and tend to get way too into certain fandoms. Euphoria is a criminally underwritten fandom in my humble opinion, so I'm hoping to write some fics for it during this rare time I have some extra room to write while in quarantine. Hope you all are staying safe and healthy.


End file.
